Come Hither, and We'll Tear This Place Down!
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: The 27th demon king died defending his country. The replacement, Reuben Adams, is a demon king that will laugh as the nation crumbles. Why is this man doing all that he can to ruin what Yuuri built. [My OC is a jackass...just wanted to let you know]
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is rated 'T' because the main guy will swear a lot. **

* * *

Whenever someone looks at me, they think 'who the hell?'. I'm a person that people love to hate; hell, _I _love to hate myself. I'm a very hate-able, believe it or not. I can do things that will just dig down deep into the core of someone, I can do something (unconsciously on my half) that will just set someone off, making them pissed beyond all reason. I love this fact about myself; I love that I can distance myself with fear.

I love the look that people get when they get scared, half the time I'm the one there scared of. I'm, half the time, also the one their mad (remember, beyond all belief) at. So, if you meet me, within five minutes, you're either mad at me, or afraid of me. It's as simple as that; you don't really have to do any logic. I just like making people hate and/or fear me.

Call it a hobby, if you will.

No, I'm actually mean (beyond all belief) for a reason. I'm waiting. Waiting for what, you ask? Well, aren't you the question asker?

Nope. Not going to tell you, nyuh uh.

But right now, I'm walking. On a sidewalk. That's next to a street. Well, anyway, I'm walking to my house. From the store. Down the street. Never mind, I'll just start here:

"No, believe me, I DON'T want that to happen." I spoke into my cell phone, it being the most expensive one on the market (can anyone say 'iPhone' yo!?) "No, really, I do NOT want to donate anything. When I say that I DON'T want a new dog shelter, I do NOT want a new dog shelter. I don't want that to happen. Talk to me about new oil refinery and I'll think about it."

I hung up just as he started to scream. Ooh, that tingle down my spine, man, making people pissed just gives me my natural high! MAN, I feel like I could do this all day. Oh, wait, I DO! Ha!

My phone rang again, playing the song that everyone hates. 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Love that song, honestly.

"This is Reuben Adams, and you have the next five seconds to tell me a good reason why you should waste my time."

Ooh, have love that answer!

* * *

Okay, who do I have to get pissed off to know what's going on here? I mean seriously, my mom isn't home, and in sense, if she isn't home, than that mean's I can't 'borrow' her car, and in that sense, it means I can't go places to waste her gas. I needed to go spend all my brother's cash on that new flat screen! Hell-o! What about MY needs?

I walked into the kitchen, tapping my fingers on my hip whilst looking around. Nothing. Until I spotted a note on the fridge, while I was on my way to look around said fridge to see if there was a box of food with someone else's name on it in which I could eat. The note was on yellow paper, and it held my mother's happy and perky chicken scrawl.

Sorry honey for not being able to talk to you much this month, but there's money in the first hand drawer in your room. Have fun, and don't spend it all on one thing!

Yeah, if you can call a hundred bucks a lot of money. Knowing her, I'll get a hundred and bro will get FIVE hundred. Meh, I'm just had to borrow his money like I was originally going to do. Five points for Reuben!

"Mr. Reuben, your father told me to get you ready for school tomorrow."

I snorted as the maid lady, one of them at least, walked up to me in her ugly black and white uniform, her hands clasped in front of her. She just stood there and I stared at her, but then laughed and leaned against the island in my kitchen, "Aren't you supposed to bow or something? Isn't that what maids do?"

She just stared at me with her emotionless eyes.

"Anyway, aren't I a junior this year?" I mused, looking around the house at nothing in particular, "Anyway, I don't think you need my help with any of that. Shoo, shoo, go gather my things and by me a backpack or something, heavens knows my parents will just buy my grades up."

"Will do, sir." She didn't bow, walking away with that slight waddle she had. That made me laugh out loud, these people always made me laugh, it was so nifty!

Hm, what else should I do to entertain myself?

AHA! I should totally go check out the school, and maybe even see if there's some people around, then go get them horribly mad at me! Ha, ha, what fun!

* * *

Okay, once again, can someone tell me what's going on here? And, QUICKLY. This is even more confusing than when my father had too much to drink on New Years Eve and started singing Gloria Gaynor!

I'm actually sitting in a pool of water, outside, and staring strait at a huge castle…thing. Hmm, coincidence, I think NOT! Someone must've wanted my beautiful body all to their own, so they kidnapped me via water transportation. And they really like medieval castles. That or I really was just sucked into the puddle that the stupid gardener made. That's a possibility.

Hmm, whom do I have to piss off to know where I am?

"It looks like he's finally arrived."

I looked up, that glare plastered on my face, to meet the gaze of a foreigner. He had brown hair, a warm smile on his face, and his brown eyes were just radiating happiness. He was standing next to a person with such blonde hair it was blinding, and his eyes were startling green and he was clad in some strange bright blue army uniform.

Oh, this is going to be _fun._

"Arrived where may I ask?" I stood up and wiped the water off my shoulders and chest, I sighed, holding up my hand, "never mind, don't answer that, by the look of you two you are probably too simple minded to even comprehend what I'm doing here."

The man's smile went away, and the glare on the younger was enough to make me smile. The boy yelled with a whining voice, "You're here because you're the new demon king!"

"Yup, simple minded." I mused, looking around, "Nice place you got here… is it mine now? If I were, as you say, the demon king, wouldn't I get this castle? Hey, tall weird looking guy, if you're not going to speak up I might just have to fire you."

They just stared at me and I walked forward, toward the castle.

Did I believe all this?

Not on your life. It's probably just a stupid little dream I'm having. Demon king? Puh-lease! I mean seriously, I'm not a demon, I don't recall my parent's being a demon, and I don't remember anything on the news about the hose being a new mode of travel.

Yet this WAS a nice castle, tall really, and nice big walls and such. Hmm, this place would be really fun to just vandalize, you know? I should totally materialize some pain cans, seeing as this is a dream.

"You are the new demon king." The brown haired man said, "And a good one if you can already speak our language. I'm Conrad Weller."

"And I don't really give a crap." I said, looking at him with one raised eyebrow, "just tell me the one way to get headed home from this crazy ass dream, and I'll be set and on my way."

"And here I was afraid that he'd be as much of a wimp as Yuuri." The blonde murmured, and his arms were crossed, and his face was mad.

I snorted, turning around, "Yuuri? What, was that the last demon king? Gees, he probably croaked didn't he?"

"Don't talk about Yuuri!" The blonde yelled, and he actually started to charge at me but the Conrad guy held him back.

I smirked, "What, you don't want me to talk about Yuuri? What don't you want me to say about him? You don't want me to call him stupid? You just called him a wimp; you should be at blame as much as I am. Plus, he probably was one anyway."

Conrad glared at me, but I just smirked and turned around. I heard him speak behind me, "This isn't a dream, and you are the demon king."

Demon king, huh? Man, I was totally going to screw this place over.

* * *

**I know, it's kinda jumpy, but he's going to stay in the Demon Kingdom a lot, and I…don't really know how long this story is going to be. Remember, reviews updation!**

** AND, This is just the default chapter, and The other ones will be longer, I promise.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here's chapter two**

* * *

So far, I'd been able to get a few people pissed. I got all the maids scared, that was a good thing, and this one guy named Gunter was a mixture between mad and scared, so he just avoided me.

At least they do what I say, I mean that's really just awesome. I tell someone to jump off a cliff, they find the smallest cliff they can possibly find and jump off it. I tell people to have rock wars with each other, they do it. I can even tell that stick-up-my-ass guy that will always grumble around (you know, the guy that has graying hair and a ugly green suit on?), I can just tell that guy to go and stay in his office all day. Because honestly, no one wants to see an unhappy face. Even if I don't care if these people are happy or not, I can sure as hell use it as a good excuse. Oh, wait, I don't need an excuse, I'm demon king!

Well, me telling Mr. Ass to stay in his room set forth some kind of chain reaction, because the next thing I knew I had some strange (albeit pretty good-looking) woman coming and yelling at me for no good reason.

"How can you say something like that to my son!" She yelled, poking me in the chest as I stood there, watching her fume, "He's a good boy! You can't do something like that!"

"Ahem," I pointed at myself, "Demon king. I didn't choose the title, broad, they did. In fact, if you don't like the way I choose to run the ropes around here…"

She stood there and I snapped my fingers. People have learned to dread it when I snap my fingers around this place. Ha, ha, nice sense of fear.

Two of the closest guards came and stood in unison next to her shoulders, and I smirked, clapping my hands and tilting my head as if I was totally innocent, "Guards, would you please escort this woman out of my castle?"

They faltered and looked from her to me, and one of them actually had the balls to speak up, "But, sir, she's the 26th demon king."

I raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Oh, is she now? And I should care…why? Who's the current demon king?"

"You are, sir!" The other guard exclaimed, standing up strait and looking at nothing but the ceiling.

I clapped again, "Very right, I'm going to give the whole fleet of soldier baboons a nice big clap on the back if they keep getting answers right like this!"

The woman was just staring at me, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes judging, "Why are you doing this?"

I tilted my head and smiled sweetly, "Because I can, sweet cheeks, because I can. Now men, escort her out and after that, you're both fired."

They both stumbled and looked at me, their jaws nearly dropping to the ground, "You can't do that sir! We've been here for twenty years, both of us! Sir Weller thinks highly of us both!"

"Oh, in that case, you're double fired!" I smiled and turned around extending a hand above my head, "And don't disobey me…"

A small ball of fire erupted in my hand, and to be perfectly honest, it even scared the shit out of me.

But I went on, "…I think I'm getting the hang of this whole 'magic' thing."

As I walked away (them having been out of there faster than a pair of jackrabbits), I checked off 'fire' on my mental list of what elements I could control. I knew I could control water, because I drowned all of Gunter's books in his precious library. I could control earth because for fun while Conrad and the others were battling it out in the foreground I'd pick up rocks with my power thingy and hit people on the back of the head. I could control wind, and I'd use that to just plain knock over people all the time, and that there is fun.

That is all I know that I can do so far, and I'm fairly sure I can heal stuff too, because I've seen others do it, and we all know, if others can do it, the demon king can do it. I bet Yuuri didn't know how to do all this shit.

"Your Majesty, Sir Von Voltaire would like to see you in his office as quickly as possible." A soldier was standing in front of be before I knew it and I actually had to stop and step to the side, walking forward. Now…who exactly was Von Voltaire? Wasn't it that Ass guy? Yes, I think so, should I go see him?

Yeah, why not, that's a good chance to make him seethe in anger. That guy was really good at being angry, he was angry most of the time anyway. I just wonder if I can make him scared of me, and _that's _a challenge.

As I entered the office and smirked when I saw stuffed animals lining the walls. What kind of guy was this? Some sort of pedophile? I saw him hunched over his desk, writing something down and quickly switching to another paper.

"Yo, ass-face, what do you need?" I said, jumping up and sitting on the desk, picking up one of the stuffed animals on the desk and inspecting it, "What is this, some sort of cat?"

He looked at me in partial shock, then went back down to his papers, "Yes, actually."

I must've been the first person to get it right.

"Anyway, one of the now ex-soldiers told me that you needed me." I jumped off the desk and twirled around, sticking my hand in my pocket and taking out my iPhone, seeing if I could actually get reception here. Good thing I charged this thing before I left, that was rather lucky. I stuck one of the earphones in my ear and listened to him with the other.

"I needed to see if you wanted to do anything about the impending war with Big Cimaron." He said, then sighed and sighed another thing, "I suspect you want to go to war, no? I'll get the troops ready."

"War?" I said, looking at him. I scrunched up my face in a disgusted look, "War? No way! Too troublesome! Just call it off! If the stupid soldiers want something to do, have them go run in circles around the castle. If we start a war, then I'll probably have to go out there, and then there will be the death threats and you know what, as exciting as that sounds, I just don't want to deal with that!"

He looked at me in shock, and that look alone was almost enough to make me actually start the war. It was true; I just didn't want the stupid trouble, gees, and war? That sounded like MUCH too much work.

"Don't break, don't break my heart, and I won't break your heart-shaped glasses." I sung along with the music, bobbing my head and scooting a little with the music, doing my little dance out of the office and closing the door behind me.

* * *

Well, the others were right, he looked dead. How were they able to preserve his body like that? I mean, he wasn't decomposed at all, and by my records, he has been dead for what? My whole life? He didn't even look half dead, actually, and the only thing that noted he was dead was the pale look to him and the bags under his eyes. He just looked like he worked the night shift with no coffee.

He was holding a sword, pointed down with his hands folded over the hilt over his chest. His feet were together, and he looked really elegant, I had to give him that. Although he did look like a klutz, and his closed eyes mocked me, because I kept thinking that they would open. That would have been scary.

"So, you're the infamous 27th demon king, Yuuri Shibuya?" I mused, looking around him, and walking around the casket he was in, and it was rather creepy that there was a room dedicated to his dead body, "You're probably the only one they've preserved. Congrats on becoming the first mummy in the demon kingdom."

There was a small mist over his body, and it looked like this weird casket was home made. What, were they expecting the body to burst awake all the sudden? Sorry, buddies, that's not going to happen.

"They all hate me, isn't that great!?" I exclaimed, putting my hands on the glass over his body, "This is the most exhilarating thing in the world. Having at least ten thousand people simultaneously hate you, that is the greatest thing that could have been ever rewarded to me. And guess what, buddy?"

I patted the case as I walked out, "I'm gonna burn this mother down to the ground, I'm going to have fun with this."

--

I was loosing them. Dammit, I was loosing them. They were growing to be not afraid of me as much. I mean, they cowered every time they saw me, but they kept on walking when they passed me. The ones that were mad at me didn't glare at me as I passed, well at least, not anymore. I wanted them to glare!

Grr, man, were they going to pay.

"Attention!" I exclaimed, clapping to gather attention. I'd gathered them all into this place for a meeting, if you will call it that. But, I needed them to hate me. And, oh, man did I find the best thing to get them mad at me! Aww, I can't WAIT to see the looks on their small little worthless faces.

I held something up, twirling it around in my fingers. It was a scroll, and it was closed with a demon king stamp, and I'd found this certain document in a place that held special documents. I had to fire the two guards to just get them to go away. But I had it, and that's all that mattered.

"This," I held it up, hiding my other hand behind my back as I mustered up a small ball of fire, "Is the document that holds the treaty with Caloria."

Everyone gasped, and I held the document over my palm with the fire, having revealed it seconds before. I smirked as the paper lit fire, the light growing and I threw the document to the ground, the flames completely over taking the document as it burned to almost literally nothing.

"See?" I gestured to it, and then gestured to everyone around, "This is what I do when I get mad. Don't get me mad. I'll be all right with firing every one of you, and setting this whole castle aflame, don't doubt me, I will. Or, I might even burn the castle down with everyone in it, I don't have a problem with that."

The glare was back, and I smirked, walking down and rubbing the ashes of the treaty into the carpet. I was happy with myself.

As I walked out, my stomach growled. I've been eating not a lot while I've been here, and every time I go into the kitchen I have to make myself something, because all the maids scatter before I can make them make me something. Sad really.

As I walked into the kitchen, I went over to the sink, going to wash my hands because they were covered in soot after looking for that parchment for at least an hour. I had nothing better to do with my time, and that was certainly interesting. I found numerous things that I could burn to get my anger back. And everyone in the castle knows I just love doing that.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a puddle of water in my garden, soaked to the bone, and a very nervous looking gardener standing over me, waving his arms about and spouting apologies like he was a sprinkler.

"Looks like I came home." I murmured, standing and walking into my huge home, finding it an oddly welcoming sight. My mother wouldn't be home, because I was sharp enough to tell that no time had passed, even though I'd been in that strange demon kingdom for nearly two weeks. Hmm, I wonder if I'll ever go back. They won't miss me, I'm sure.

I walked into my room, shedding my outer shirt and dropping it to the ground, running a hand over my bare stomach to get the water to fall off. I unbuttoned my pants and walked to the bathroom, going to grab a towel. I had my personal bathroom, actually, I had five, but who cares really.

I sighed and wrapped a robe around my shoulders, stepping out of my black pants and shuddering at the cold water. I walked back into my room and heard my phone go off in the bathroom, from my pants. It's a shock that the phone even survived through the whole water thing, but I ignored it. Walking down to the kitchen in my robe, soft pajama pants, and temper-pedic slippers, I felt the cold air over my damp hair, and anyone looking would have thought that I just came out of the shower. But no, I just came from a strange demon world.

It's not like anyone would be here.

I walked to the fridge and tried to look for the other person's food that I was going to eat, and I found nothing but the continuous food that my parents had the maids put in here. There was everything you could ever ask for.

Aw right, I'm gonna have one hell of a feast tonight.

* * *

"People! People! I have created something revolutionary! This is my 'See-All-Memories-kun!' Or you can call it SAM-kun!"

The hot pink haired woman exclaimed. She'd finally had the time to create this, now that the hard ass demon king was here, and he hadn't met her yet, there for he didn't really care about her yet.

She'd carefully gathered the most important people in the castle, which was Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, Celi, Josak, Murata, and herself. She was on a mission (because she didn't have any at the time) to figure out why on earth the new demon king was so impossibly rude.

"I just need someone to get this into the Demon king's hair, or on the shoulder of his shirt." She held up a small object, which kind of looked like a stamp.

To be truthful, they all kind of wanted to know why he was so rude, because to tell the truth, none of them liked him. Josak had barely met him and didn't like him. Gunter liked everybody and didn't like him.

_Conrad _didn't like him. And when you hear that Conrad doesn't like someone, that person is VERY hard to like.

Yet no one was really up to the job of putting the transmitter thing onto his shirt. The new demon king wouldn't let anyone into a five feet perimeter, nonetheless touch him. And the new demon king would notice something right away and take it off!

"Anissina, you should do it, he doesn't know you and he might trust you for the time being." Conrad suggested, putting his fingers to his chin.

Gwendal grunted, "I think I speak for all of us when we say that we really want this to work."

"Oh, it will!" Anissina exclaimed, throwing her arms out, "All we need is a brain wave and we're all set. We will be able to see into his past and dig deep, deep into his subconscious!"

They all shivered, having a sudden bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Is that too short? Plus, this fic is just fun for me. It's not supposed to be anything serious. **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Internets down, so guess what I'm going to be doing all day? And on the last part, it's SUPPOSED to be simplistic. Very very simple.  
**

* * *

They put something on me. They put something on my shoulder, I just know it. You know when you have that gut feeling?

Well, I don't have a gut feeling really, I just know that they put something on me…or in my hair. They better not have touched my hair, my hair is beautiful! What would they put something on my shoulder?

Hmm, these people were whacked up. I really needed to go on a vacation.

"You!" I pointed, walking up to the person walking down the hall. It was weird, she had bright hot pink hair and bright blue eyes, it almost hurt to look at her, "Where's a good place that I can go on vacation around here?"

I must've set off a match or something, because her whole face seemed to light up and it hurt to look at her even more. She nodded and clasped her hands, "Yes, yes, you should go see Caloria!"

"The one I burnt the treaty of?" I said, raising an eyebrow, then crossed my arms and stared at her skeptically, "What of that? I mean, seriously, why should I believe you?"

"They have wide open planes. But I'd be careful, the people there are still skeptical about the demon king." Wow, she already knew how to reel him right in.

I smirked, nodding, "When to I leave?"

* * *

"Okay, everyone, sit down and we'll get this party started!" Anissina yelled, standing in front of a screen, a medium sized one; just big enough so that everyone could see, and she clapped, "We are about to figure out why the demon king is so mean. Get situated!" 

They all sat and looked at the screen as Anissina made some final preparations, then walked around the room quickly, blowing out any candles, and then she sat herself right next to Gwendal, smiling and watching as the screen buzzed.

-

It was in a first person view. So that it looked like you were the one experiencing it. Small arms came out and they were holding a picture. The face was looking down at it, and it was a very bad drawing of a stick figure person, but beside that person was another smaller one, holding the hand of the taller one. And there was a house behind them, and a huge sun and a beautiful sky.

Looking up, they looked at themselves in the mirror, and smiled. The child…he was so cute. He looked like a miniature Reuben, but he had big happy black eyes and his smile was so wide it looked like it would split his face. His hair was flying around his face, and the baby fat still in his cheeks could tell that the boy was no older than five.

He nodded and turned, taking the view with him. He ran, nearly tripping over his feet, the paper still in his grasp, "Mommy!"

The English was translated into the demon kingdom language.

"Mommy!" He nearly tripped down the stairs, but looked around the huge kitchen for her, then running into the living room, finding her on the couch, "Mommy, I drew you a picture!"

"In a minute." She held up a finger and turned her face toward her phone. She nodded, and then snapped it shut.

He held up the picture again, "Mommy, I drew you a picture!"

Every time he said this it was like he was saying 'I dwew you a picktur!'

She looked down at him and sighed, "What did you do now?"  
His hands came down a little, looking up at her, and you could faintly hear a whimper, "I drew you a picture, mommy. I drew it in school, I wanna give it to you mommy."

She smiled and walked past him, rubbing him on the head, "That's nice."

She didn't even look at the picture.

He sniffed, walking after her, only to run into the long legs of his brother that was already seven years older than him. He looked up and the brother smirked, reaching down and snatching the picture.

"No, that pictures for mommy!" He yelled, but the brother smirked and the dreaded sound of something ripping sounded out. And after that, small pieces of the paper came fluttering down.

"That was for mommy." He bent down and started to gather the pieces, small wet droplets falling on his hands and onto the papers.

-

He seemed older because he didn't have a lisp. And the memories shifted so suddenly that it was shocking. This time, he was running down the stairs, and he almost tripped again.

"Mommy, It's my birthday!" He exclaimed, running into the kitchen, expecting to see his whole family in the room, a big celebration in his honor, "Mommy!"

There was no one.

Maybe they were in the living room. He went running, "Mommy…"

The only thing in the room was a piece of paper on the table. He walked to it, maybe thinking that it was a hide and seek game and this was a clue to where he could find them.

_-Honey, we went on a cruise to the Jamaica's. You're brother came with us, but we knew that you wouldn't have wanted to go, because there would be no one you're age there. The maids and butlers will take care of you, we'll be back in a month.-_

"But…" The boy murmured, flipping over the piece of paper to make sure that this wasn't some sick joke. But there was nothing.

He looked up when he felt someone beside him.

"Sir, the missus and mister have left you this."  
A twenty dollar bill was handed to him and he checked that over to make sure he wasn't dreaming or…

He walked out side and down the sidewalk, starting towards the nearest supermarket. He wasn't even thinking of where his feet were going, just as long as they were moving.

He didn't know why…

It was his birthday…

As he entered the cold place, walking right to the bakery, he looked up at the woman there and smiled, "Can I have a big chocolate cake please?"

"Sure dear." She smiled and tilted her head, "Would you like anything written on that?"

He nodded, and his voice was sad, "Happy Birthday."

It fazed out for a second and he was sitting at a park bench, a cake with seven candles in it placed in front of him, plates and everything to the side. He smiled and blew them out, singing to himself, "Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me…happy birthday dear Reuben, happy birthday to me…"  
He reached forward, taking one of the plastic knives and cutting the cake, placing it on one of the plates. But instead of eating it himself, he went and cut another slice. Then another. Then another.

He pushed one across the table to the empty space, "One for mommy."

He pushed another to the empty space beside him, "One for brother."

And then the last one went to the other side, "one for daddy."

He ate.

--

"Mommy, daddy, its Christmas…" He was sitting next to a Christmas tree, said tree packed beyond belief with presents and wrappings and little things, all the things that Reuben could have asked for, "Mommy…"

They'd skipped his birthday. He'd forgiven them for that when they apologized for forgetting it and buying him something. They hadn't hugged him or anything, which was the only birthday present he wanted.

But now, he was sitting next to the Christmas tree, it being nearly twelve in the afternoon on Christmas day, waiting for his parents.

"Mommy…"

His brother had long been past to gather his presents and even take a few of Reuben's. But no, the boy was just sitting there, his stuffed stocking (which a maid probably stuffed) sitting in his lap, just waiting to be dumped out, and his arms were wrapped around it.

He was waiting. He always waited until everyone was there to open his stocking, then mommy would play Santa and hand out presents to everyone.

Too bad that was only in his dreams.

"The Missus and Mister had to go away on an urgent business call." A butler had said earlier, "They said just to go ahead and open the presents, they'll say Merry Christmas when they get home."

Little Reuben had asked when they would get home. Butler had said a week at most.

He didn't want to _go ahead. _

"It's okay, I'll wait for mommy and daddy."

The presents weren't even tempting…all he wanted was his family for Christmas.

--

He was staring at the box that was sitting there. He hadn't noticed it before, and that was before it hadn't moved.

But now, he was staring down into it, only to see a little milky ball of fluff.

"Hello?" Reuben's voice was soft.

The thing perked and looked around, then up at him. It mewed softly, standing up and stretching, then walking to the edge and looking up at him with big blue eyes.

It was a kitten.

Reuben was almost scared to touch it. It was like such a present, a living-breathing thing, was too much.

Before he knew it, the little tan fluff was in his lap, looking up at him with expecting eyes, a cattish grin on its face.

"You're…" Reuben picked it up and looked at it, smiling and pulling it close, "You're going to be my friend, okay? You're name is Sandwich, because then we make a Reuben Sandwich."

The think mewed and closed its eyes slowly as if to fall into a deep sleep.

--

He was in the front, playing with Sandy (that's what he'd call him for short), having bought the cat a nice sea foam colored color that had his name perfectly printed on a tag. Sandy loved to play fetch with a stuffed little rat, and Reuben looked surprised that a cat liked to play fetch.

"Sandy, bring it back!" Reuben was laughing, clapping as the silken cat brought back the mouse toy, jumping onto Reuben's lap and purring happily.

Reuben laughed, gently taking Sandy in his arms and snuggling, "let's go inside and get you some milk."

The cat mewed with the mouse toy in its teeth.

--

The boy winced as he set down his bag and walked into the kitchen, nearly limping. Sandy, having grown from a small frisky kitten into a rather large house cat, walked next to him, instantly knowing that something was wrong with his best friend.

"I got into a fight at school Sandy."

What shocked him was his mother was in the kitchen, leaning over a book.

"Mommy."

She didn't raise her head, "What…?"

He walked forward, "I got into a fight."

"No, no, what?" She mused, not looking up.

He winced, "I got into a fight."

"Is everything alright?"  
His vision shot up, looking at her with wide eyes and an even wider smile, "You actually care, mommy!?"

"Well, of course." She sighed, then raised her gaze.

She cared. She cared. She CARED. SHE cared. She cared. Reuben felt as if he was the happiest person alive.

Then she looked over.

"Oh, wait, I've got to go Bob." She raised her hand to her ear that wasn't facing Reuben and brought down her earpiece, "Did you say something Reuben?"

Reuben felt like he could…

"Oh, look, you're getting blood all over everything. Get that cleaned up, will you?" She walked away.

She actually got up and walked away.

Sandwich rubbed against Reuben's legs as the boy hunched over and hugged himself, his shoulders shaking.

_It's okay, you still have me. _Sandy was seeming to say, as he jumped up and rubbed Reuben's hand.

--

As Reuben was reaching into the fridge to grab some milk for Sandy, he heard a screech of wheels…then a soft thud.

He shrugged, walking to the window and thinking maybe a neighbor hit a dog or something. Sad as it was, though.

But when he opened the blinds and saw a flash of creamy tan fur, he actually dropped the milk and started to run out the door.

Sandwich died on the way to the vet.

He might've lived if Reuben didn't have to walk there, because his mom was talking on the phone.

--

**And here I thought that this wasn't going to be that serious…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! XP, well, here's another chapter. I sort of pulled this off the top of my head.**

* * *

What in the world? Why was everyone looking at me? I mean seriously, when people usually see me coming, they run in the other direction, but now everyone's just staring at me, the fear that I usually see not even going into their faces.

Hm, WHY? Well, I'll tell you why. They weren't afraid of me anymore, they…they weren't afraid? I mean, all I did was go around the Caloria a minute, then come back when it got boring, but it was like there was a total change of heart. Why were they all looking at me like that?

So, in an insistent need of fear, I walked right up to the first person of authority I saw and poked them in the chest, glaring up at them. It was that kind-looking guy with a warm face and brown hair, "You! Why is everyone acting so damn weird! It was like they went through some sort of transformation while I was gone! Why the hell is no one afraid of me anymore!?"

He just looked down at me, his eyes showing guilt. Wait, did I just see that right? He was feeling pity for me? Guilt? What in the hell happened here!? I growled and slammed a fist in his chest, not hard enough to hurt him (hell, my hardest probably wouldn't have hurt him), and glared again, "Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"No reason, Heika, just I had a change of heart. I think you may learn to like it here." He smiled at me, and I growled, pushing past him roughly and racking my brain for anything that could have caused this.

What could have caused that stupid and DAMN pity to get into his eyes!? I mean seriously, they haven't seen anything at ALL to feel pity for me. I mean seriously…

"Everyone, meet in the Common Room!"

I looked over my shoulder lazily; looking in the direction the yelling was coming from. That weird bright pink haired lady was yelling at the top of her lungs, but she was specifically yelling at certain people…only the high ranked people (Gwendal, Wolfram, Conrad, ect.) and they all seemed to know what she was talking about. She yelled again: "Everyone! We're continuing the meeting we had a few days ago!"

I walked up to her, my hands on my hips and I glared at her, stopping her in her tracks. We just stared at each other for a minute, my glare growing every second. I'd recalled some of the guards talking about these same people having a meeting just as I left for Caloria the other day, and now they were continuing it? What was so important? I growled, "What exactly is this _meeting_?"

She didn't even hesitate, a air of mischief…like she had rehearsed what she would say if I ever asked her this question, "Oh, nothing really, boring stuff. We just have to get it done so we can lay of putting it over to you. It's just war regulation things, over the top stuff, it'll probably take the whole day just to get all the papers signed."

Dammit, she must know I hate signing papers.

I sighed, glaring at her again, then pushing past her too, "Just don't bother me again with any of the boring things."

And to think, I could have used the smirk she put on when I started to walk away as motive to check out their meeting. I just didn't find it important, it wasn't like…pfft…they were doing anything important.

Nothing that involved me, for sure.

* * *

I sighed, leaning back on the chair as I stared at the floating little drifts of air flitting under the slightly misted glass. The coffin thing, holding up the glass was made of the finest mahogany, colored in black, something that only a Maou could be held in. Looking at the almost asleep-looking figure under the glass, I sighed again, putting my hand on the chilled glass, "I wonder why they preserved your body."

No reply. That's good, because I would have freaked out of my seat if the body even twitched.

"You're the only one I can actually talk to, because hell, you're dead. I'm mean by nature, I like being rude to people, I like seeing their fear, you know?" I looked down at him, finally finding _something _to spill my guts to. I blew out, "Do you like seeing people a certain way? I guess not; you're dead, you can't see things. It's good that I can talk to you, because you know, it's the only thing that works. I can't write in a diary, those things are stupid."

I leaned forward, leaning on the glass, whispering just in case someone was listening, "I can actually see what people think of you. You're a good listener. And I'm a crazy person, I'm talking to a dead guy."

I stood up, and as I did, the chair fell.

* * *

I couldn't take it. What were they doing in that stupid room? I mean seriously, they were in there for what…hours!? I mean seriously, what were they doing? As I was walking to where they were holding their _meeting, _I heard voices. They were oddly familiar, but I couldn't pin point it. It was like something from a…

I pushed open the door slowly, not alerting any of the occupants of the room, and looked in.

…_Memory…_

I stared in such shock at the extreme Deja vuu of what I was seeing, that I didn't move for a few minutes.

It was about ten years ago. I was five…I was so happy at that time. My brother was actually taking me to the amusement park with him. I was so happy; it was my first time to the amusement park. Everything was so big and colorful, it was like experiencing life all over again. I forgot my troubles, forgot everything as I went on ride after ride. I'd go on roller coasters (the one I was tall enough to go on) and Ferris wheel and merry-go-rounds and I bought ice cream and cotton candy and hot dogs. I was so happy! It was like nothing in the world could go wrong. I even got to get a picture with the park mascot, but that was only because a woman thought I was cute and gave me the Polaroid, thinking that I'd want a picture with a mascot. I didn't even realize the time flying by, I was so happy. I didn't notice the people filtering slowly out of the park. I only saw the darkness as a way to go on the haunted house rides.

Throughout the day, I didn't realize that my brother wasn't next to me…not one second of the day.

I was sitting on a bench, just about ready to go home when I finally did.

I didn't want to remember what happened next.

"Oh, wow, look at this little reunion!" I clapped, and the lights went on, and the people jolted, but the projection didn't go off. It was still showing the little person looking around with a scared look on his face.

I glared at them all, and then at Anissina in the back, "How do you shut it off?"

"_Do you need some help, little boy?"_

"_No, I'm okay."_

"How do you turn it off!?" I yelled, looking around the projection, but people were still looking at it. Even with my presence there, people weren't looking away from it.

"_Can I borrow your cell phone, lady?"_

"_Get off me, boy! Go ask someone else!" _

I growled and stalked over to the woman, glaring at her and pointing a finger at her, "Turn it off now, or I swear you will not live another day in this castle!"

That didn't frighten her, and she just stared at me.

"_Brother!" The voice echoed through the park, only few people were still there. _

"_Get away from me, you little freak!"_

"_What are you thinking, staying here this late?" _

I grabbed a lock of my hair, tightening it, trying to block out the images that were showing on the screen, but more bright and vivid in my mind. I was trying to block them out…anything to make the memory go away.

"_Little children shouldn't be out this late at night." _

"_Get off me!" The child broke free from the hooded man's grip. _

"_Where are you going, little boy?"_

I clenched my eyes shut, squatting down so that I was in the fetal position, pulling at my hair until my knuckles turned white, "Please…turn it off…please…dammit…"

"_Brother!"_

_The boy was surrounded by a cloud of black. Figures moved in around him, and he rain in the opposite direction. _

"Turn it off, NOW!!"

It wasn't me that yelled that, but the authority that yelled it, the image instantly went off. I was still holding my hair, as the memory was still flitting through my mind, unwavering, relentless. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I winced.

I hated people seeing me like this. I hated being this defenseless. I wish I never came into this room…I wish so badly…

I was pulled by something. I don't know what it was…but the next second, someone was holding me very tightly, as though they were feeling my pain, and I kept my eyes clenched.

A little voice inside me told me that I should just let go and be comforted, but I didn't want that. Every time I try and find a person to comfort me, they leave me alone in the dirt after a time. It was always the same, they never stayed.

But it was always nice to let that one person that was actually comforting me, hold me for the time that they wanted to…

It always felt nice to know that someone cared, even if it was for a short time.

* * *

**How was it? I think I'm slipping on Ruben's hard front, he'll be meaner in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm on a role! XP**

* * *

When I slowly opened my eyes…I realized that I fell asleep. Why was this person still holding me? Why was that person still holding me? If I fell asleep, I was obviously out for a long time, but the person was still holding me. Rubbing calming circles on my back just like they would a child. I took a deep breath and let it out, not wanting to move from the warmth just yet. They'd wrapped a blanket around me, and I really felt like a child.

"You didn't cry."

That was reassuring…and I'm not being sarcastic. I hate crying in front of people. But it wasn't often that I've cried. I think that it's maybe because I cried all my tears when I was little…and it took a lot to get me to cry. I haven't cried in…what? Five years? It's not unusual.

The voice spoke again, I couldn't tell who it was, because the blanket was so high up on me that it was covering my ears, "you didn't cry a tear. Someone else would have broken from seeing their worst memories. You didn't."

"That's because I taught myself not to cry." My voice was drawn out, taught, and shallow. I didn't even move because I didn't have the will power. There was something about seeing all your worst memories passing by at rapid speeds that really took it out of you, "If you don't mind, which one of you is holding me?"

They snorted, and if anything, the hold tightened around me, "Ass-face."

"Gwendal?" I snorted and looked up at him slightly, "I would have expected Conrad, or maybe that Anissina lady, but not you, definitely not you. Not you almost as much as not Wolfram."

He shrugged, "I surprised myself as well. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have done it."

"Then why me?" I shrugged out of his grip, standing and swaying and wobbling a little, but then stood up strait and looked down at him. He was currently sitting on one of the couches in his office, and I saw that it looked as though he had been holding me for a long time, because his clothes were all rumpled.

He stood up and straitened his clothes, shrugging and occupied his hands with folding the blanket that was around me, "Because…umm…I don't really know…"

I knew that my face probably exploded into a fiery red blob, but I was really so angry…mad…. I couldn't think strait. I shook my head and glared at him, "I'm sorry if you find me cute…or venerable…or something like that! But using that as an excuse isn't good enough. I've had enough people try and comfort me and then blow me off later, so if you wouldn't mind pissing off, I'd be greatly pleased."

I turned slowly and walked out, slamming the door and glaring at a maid as she walked by.

GRRRRR…I needed to blow of some steam or something! GAH! I punched the wall, stamping my feet, glaring as I threw my own little tantrum. I growled and stalked forward, slamming paintings off the walls, firing everyone I saw, nearly pulling my hair out. What was I going to do?

I slammed on a door, then punching the wall again, glaring and stalking and walking and wanting to blow fire.

When I got to the courtyard, I walked to the middle of it and screamed at the top of my lungs. I gathered everything I could and blew up every single inch of ground I could get my hands on. The fountain was spraying water all over me, getting me soaked, and it's concrete was splattered all over the yard, the person that was supposed to be the center-piece of the fountain was nearly indescribable.

My hair was flitting around me, and I couldn't bring my anger down. I couldn't. I sat.

Putting my hands on my ankles, I glared, random things blowing up.

I needed to tell someone. I needed to get someone mad at me. I needed to find someone that had a short fuse, someone that easily got mad. Someone who my mere presence made them mad, I needed…

Where's Wolfram?

Well, I either needed Wolfram or go to that freaky room with Yuuri in it. Why the hell did they preserve the stupid anyway? At least they did, and then I can tell him stuff. Even though he's a…corpse? These people are weird.

Right when I was about to enter the room…I had a sense of Deja vuu, I heard voices. There was a soft voice, almost like someone was really sad, so I was sure that no one was sneaking a peek at my past. I just…should I leave? I don't want something like yesterday to repeat itself.

"Hey, you wimp, I brought you more flowers. Well, Gunter wanted to bring them, but you know him, trying to find another book somewhere or something."

I peeked in, feeling like a hypocrite. I mean, they were looking in on my past, and now I'm looking in on one of them after getting mad at them. I caught a glimpse of bright yellow blonde hair and ducked back out of the room, hiding on the other side of the door and listening, because I already knew who it was.

"You know what? I hate that stupid Ruben even more. Why did you have to…" he cut off and sighed, his breath hitched and he spoke again, "Leaving your fiancé out like this isn't nice, you wimp! I mean seriously, if that stupid Ruben ever figured out that you were my fiancé before you became like this, he'd never let me down for it."  
Bwa ha ha. Thank you, oh so much, Wolfram. I put my hand over my lips to try and stifle my laughter.

"Well, we watched some more of his memories. Don't tell him that though. Did you know that when he was fifteen he was totally beaten up by some bullies? I mean, not just the normal bully issue, where they just push him around a bit. I mean, seriously, I wouldn't tell you about that. He got the shit beat out of him, and…is it bad that I was sort of happy? He deserved it."

I crossed my arms and snorted. So, even after my brilliant break down, they weren't guilty enough to not watch any more of my past?

"Well, I think that I need to leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I leaned on the door, bending one of my knees, and crossing my leg over that one casually. I smirked as Wolfram walked out of the room, because he didn't see me, I loved that fact.

"So, Mister Wolfie," I smirked as he stopped abruptly, turning hesitantly toward me. He growled and glared, that only made me smirk more, raising one eyebrow, "What was that I heard in there?"

He growled, "You heard nothing!"

I jogged next to him, clasping my hands behind my back and leaning forward while following him, "Is that so? Because I'm pretty sure that you said something. Something about a fiancé!"

He growled and walked faster, but I caught up, "Oh my god, he was your fiancé! You were engaged to him! No wonder you got so pissed off! But still, why do you make so much fun of him?"

He didn't answer and I took that as a chance to go on.

"You call him wimp all the time. Heh, does that mean you're on the bottom?" I snorted as he stopped slowly; he was getting mad…I guessed because his body started smoking.

I laughed, "Oh, my god, you were totally on bottom! What, are you so girly that you're on bottom? Oh, he probably was the one that proposed too, sounds about right doesn't it? I mean seriously."

He turned toward me, his eyes glaring and his body almost literally on fire. I could see flames starting to dance at his feet, so I was serious.

"Oh, and let me guess? You were all over him?" I tilted my head to the side. Smirking, I put my hands on my hips, "Ooh, he was probably smitten for someone else. You were so all over him that you called him a cheater, but you didn't actually do anything about it. No wonder he's dead, probably wanted to get away from all the whining."

Wolfram could take all the taunting, he could take all the evil remarks, and he could take the destruction of the courtyard…but this he couldn't take.

Before I knew it, I was pressed up against the door, an arm at my neck, cutting off my air supply. His eyes were on fire, and his body was radiating energy, his hair flying around his face like mine had done not so long ago. The arm against my neck was burning hot, and would probably give me a burn.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what the SHIT you are talking about!" Wolfram growled, his voice booming around the hallways. Wolfram glared harder, "You are NOTHING compared to what Yuuri was. And I don't even care if you talk about me, but if you ever say anything about him again, EVER, I swear I wont hold back."

I smirked, ready to say whatever I wanted, "Oh, something like he was a wimpy king? He died because he was weak? He was too nice around this place? It was a surprise he was even born into this world, let alone become a demon king?"

My body was on fire. I'm serious, I'm not joking here, and my body was literally on fire! That freak set me on fire! I glared, daring myself not to scream as the burns singed my body. It's not like anyone would miss me if I died.

My jacket was all the way burned off, and my skin was almost burned completely. He didn't use a very powerful fire, but a special fire, so it wasn't actually causing marks on my skin, just making me feel like I was on fire. And it affected cloths too…

That and it was black.

I smirked, "That's…the worst…you can do?"

He growled and dropped me, and to tell the truth, staying on my feet to look menacing was a chore.

I didn't cough, but my throat was urging me too. My skin was screaming, my throat joining in their chorus. I smirked at him as he walked away. I waved a little, yelling after him, "Gather your things, Von Bielefelt, you're leaving this castle before the sun comes up tomorrow."

I walked into the room, closing the door slowly just in case someone was watching, and as soon as it closed, I let out a painful scream and dropped to the floor.

"Dear god, how can you stand that guy?" I asked the lifeless body. I walked over to it, slumping in the chair that the blonde used to be in, and then proceeded to spill my guts.

* * *

I'd only wanted to take a bath.

I felt grimy and my hair was oily and I just wanted to feel clean. I thought that I could take a bath again without going home, because I really didn't want to go home after reliving those horrible memories, but guess what? The minute I stepped into the water, I was sucked in. Good thing I landed in the bathwater I was sucked into when I left. It was still steaming and warm and at least I was grateful for one thing.

As I stepped out I looked at the door and heard my mother and father talking in the kitchen. I've never found myself truly not wanting to be here. But my brother was probably outside, I could probably go into his room and grab some cash, and my mom would probably give me some money, and if I talked to my dad and my mom separately, he'd give me some money too.

I smirked and wrapped a towel around my waist, throwing the door open wildly and yelling at the top of my lungs, "Hey, bitches!"

Five minutes later I was walking to my car, key ring swinging around my finger, nearly two hundred and fifty dollars in my pocket, and a smirk on my face. What should I buy today? Hmm…

* * *

**And thank you Sir Gawain of Camelot, for the very long and supportive review. And, I wanted to give you a special shout out because 1. I love your name and 2. You basically gave me the idea for the main part of this chapter.**

**TANKS! XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is strange for me, writing about someone so rude! Don't worry, some of you really, really hate him, but I can't hate him…he's my baby! But, this is the chapter where it gets interesting.**

* * *

When I arrived at the demon king next, having been trying out for the swim team at my high school, I immediately stalked around the castle, searching for that Wolfram prick. Well, I really wasn't searching for him, because I kicked him out, but you know what I mean.

I was searching for him, to make sure that he wasn't there.

My body was still dripping wet from when I'd arrived nicely in the fountain that I blew up. It was currently a puddle in the ground, because I guess they didn't have enough time on their hands to fix it.

I better make someone fix it.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, glad that Wolfram actually heeded my warning and got out of the castle. His white stallion wasn't in the horse barn, and his room was completely devoid of anything that might've said he lived there. I was happy, ecstatic even, to think that he actually left. I bet everyone was horribly angry with me.

I was right.

"I'm sorry, and I usually don't get mad, but why would you do that?" There was no more pity in his eyes. His usually warm brown eyes were hardened over with anger and hatred, "I know that some of the things that Wolfram does are rash, but I don't think that there was a rational reason to make him leave the castle."

I smirked, looking at him in the eyes, "Do you really think I need a rational reason for anything I do, Mr. Weller? I can do anything I like. Be careful, you're probably going to be next."

I was wrong for once, because I was really mad at someone else more than him.

I was walking down the hall, when that annoying blonde woman came quickly down and before I could even register, my cheek was stinging and her hand was poised upward, just finishing her surprisingly painful slap, "Why did you make my Wolfram leave?! You are a crude man for making him leave his home, leave his brothers, leave his family!"

I smirked again, taking her wrist connected to the hand that had slapped me and jerked her so that she was no more than an inch from me, "Looks like you two have something in common. I wouldn't like you to see you tomorrow. Looks like you'll be meeting up with your worthless son soon, ma'am."

I didn't see the startled look she gave me as I walked past, leaving her with a bruise on her wrist, and silent tears on her face. This was very ironic, because at that moment, I was thinking about my perfect theme song. Any evil man needed a theme song. Hmm…I think mine was 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire. Perfect song.

Because truly, their tears are all the pay I'll _ever _need.

* * *

I was walking faster, coming in to contact with no one, and I was sure that everyone in the castle wanted to hurt me. It was a satisfying feeling, especially because I knew why they were so mad. I'd just kicked out one of the best soldiers of the place and one of the past demon kings…queen.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, thinking that maybe I could make a little something to eat. My smile only grew as I entered and the maids scattered, thinking that maybe I'd kick them out too. Nah, I didn't want any less people around here, which would mean less people doing my work.

I was thinking that maybe I'd have to kick out that Gunter guy. He was too annoying, and it was like he was scared of me and mad at me, and that didn't mix. He was too hyperactive, and he didn't do anything other than want to teach me things, no matter how much I was rude to everyone. He seemed angry that I kicked Wolfie out, but he still went on at trying to be normal.

I didn't like that.

I leaned against the counter, chewing on the apple I'd found slowly, pondering what to do next. With everyone hating me, no one really wanted to talk or do things, so I was alone in this huge castle.

Hmm…I could go and blow up a random room? Nah.

Hmm, maybe I could go back to the room where the keeled-over demon king was and try and get some people riled up. When it came to that guy, everyone seemed to get very edgy, like he was some important person, and if you insulted him you should be put to the death or something. Yeah, that's probably what people thought around here, sad as it really sounds.

I yawned into my hand as I walked around yet again, trying to find….anything really. This story is so boring if there's nothing to do. I mean, who would want to just roam around the castle with nothing to do? Isn't there something more interesting around here to do? One would think that running a kingdom would have a little more excitement.

"No, you have to get out of here."

Well, thank you for answering my boredom, strange person controlling my life. As I made my way toward that strange comment, I wondered slightly what that feeling of dread pooling in my stomach was.

"Why can't I be here? This is my home! He can't kick us out of our home!"

Ooh, someone was in trouble. That voice was all too familiar, and I loved the fact that I could actually do something now. I didn't want to do anything, because I really thought that making him leave was good enough.

"But please, I don't want anything to happen. What are you going to do?"

"No one will care if he dies…"

"NO! Wolfram!"

See? Hm, that's threat right there! I could totally use that. I tiptoed forward and followed the voices that I was sure that I heard. They were moving, and that always made it easier to follow. I peeked and saw them rounding a corner, acting like they were sneaky. It was Von Bielefelt and his mother. Hmm, what were they were doing back?

I followed slowly, actually having to take off my shoes so that I could follow them silently. I wonder if they were trying to find something.

"What are we really doing here, Wolfie?"

"He didn't let me say goodbye to Yuuri."

I raised an eyebrow. What a load of horseshit. I totally let him say goodbye to his little lover boy. I mean, I have him the whole day. When I kicked him out, I said 'by dawn' and that meant the next day, which gave him plenty of time.

When should I make myself known?

The woman looked over her shoulder slowly, and then whispered something to her son. Was I spotted? Obviously, because right after she said that, Wolfram turned around with a fervor, drawing his sword and pointing it in my direction. His brows were drawn in such anger I thought I could almost see a vein on his forehead. His eyes were flaming much like I saw the other day, and he was advancing on me.

I watched him, crossing my arms low and not moving as he effectively pressed the sword to my chest, right over my heart, "Give me a good reason not to kill you as you stand, maou."

"Wolfram!"

This came from two people. I guess that someone had seen my strewn shoes, because behind me I saw the brunette and Gwendal running up, each one of them having one of my shoes. I would have laughed at the sight if there wasn't a sharp-as-a-razor sword poised ready to kill me.

I smirked at him, dropping my arms and raising an eyebrow at him, "What are you waiting for, Bielefelt? Do it. Kill me. Kill the Maou, kill me. Go ahead."

"Don't do it, Wolfram!" Gwendal yelled, walking up next to me with a quick step and walking around to his brother's side, putting a hand on his shoulder, "What are you doing back here? You know what the Maou will do."

"I don't care!" Wolfram glared, pushing the sword harder so that it would get through my uniform and actually pierce skin a little, "I should kill him right here. It's not like anyone would care! His own parents wouldn't even care."

I smirked and raised a hand, beckoning him, "Come on, do it. Kill me Wolfram. Just a simple flick of the wrist, that's all you have to do."

Wolfram just glared at me, and I barely even noticed the gathering crowd of people. I smirked, and he only chose to glare harder. I tilted my head to the side, raising my eyebrows and looking at him with a mocking glance, "What? Wolfram, what are you hesitating for? You're right, no one will miss me. Why can't you do this? Think about doing this for Yuuri, the wimp wouldn't want someone ruining his kingdom like I am."

He just growled, not pressing his sword in.

Conrad, who moved around our circle of whatever that was making people stay out of the way, and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, much like Gwendal was doing. Conrad frowned sadly; rubbing his brother's shoulder calmly, "Let's just go speak to Yuuri…you don't need to do this."

He just growled, finally letting out a defeated sigh and dropping his sword, not sheathing it. He glared at me one last time, before turning around and dragging his sword on the ground. I smirked and watched him go, leaning on one leg as he walked very slowly. I laughed, "Yeah, you can't do it, not even for Yuuri."

I was about to turn around, but there was something strange. Something that shouldn't be there.

What sound does it make when something really sharp enters skin and exits the back of the body? I don't know, something like a _krrsh. _With like a splatter for effect.

I watched in fascination as Wolfram's eyes widened, watching as blood ran down the edge of his sword, running down to the hilt. It was strangely hard to breath…what happened? I looked down at myself, wondering why there was a burning sensation on my chest.

I wish I hadn't looked down.

I looked quickly back up again when I saw the sword impaled in my chest. And I didn't want to think about that it was probably sticking out my back now, dripping blood.

As quickly as he'd come, Wolfram let go of the sword and stumbled back, leaving the thing impaled in my chest. Also, he left me to stumble, then to lean against the wall, feeling my vision growing blurry.

Why wasn't it more dramatic? No one was helping, and I was happy. I didn't want anyone to help me. I just always wished that my death would be something more…bright. But getting stabbed through the heart? Well…not really through the heart or I wouldn't be in my inner monologue right now.

I looked forward, smirking and dragging my hand on the wall for support as I walked toward them, and right before I would find myself falling to the ground, I looked right at Wolfram and did something that they really didn't expect. To tell the truth, I didn't expect it either.

I smiled, a warm smile and I looked at him, "Thank you."

Right after that, I didn't feel my body falling forward as my world went black.

* * *

**I think that might have been a tad rushed…but meh. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know, this may seem weird. But everything I write makes sense to me. And if you don't think this chapter makes sense, PM me and I'll write out a explanation. Well, the explanation may not be that understandable because I made it up…But anyway, I hope at least some of you get this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone saw me die, right? I mean, I fell to the ground and sort of…stopped breathing. But here I am. Well, I can understand that I'm dead, because I'm floating over my body, watching people rush to my crumpled form on the ground, checking if I was in fact dead. Yeah, peoples, I'm dead all right. Dead as dead can be. I'm so dead; I'm a ghost watching people! I'm so going to haunt my parents.

When I was watching them, they weren't so sad as…disappointed that they didn't have any more Maou. Conrad was the one that carefully slid the sword from my body, and it didn't make a sound. He looked actually sad, and along with Gwendal, those were the only ones that actually looked sad.

Gwendal slid his hand carefully down my face to close my eyes, and that was weird to say that, because it wasn't really me. I was right here; down there was only my body. Wolfram was standing off to the side, his hands shaking, his eyes wide, like he couldn't comprehend that he just killed the new maou.

"Hello."

I looked down, then around, then up and around. Was someone talking to me? Because I was pretty sure that that statement was directed towards me, and that it was closer that all the voices. I looked to the right when I heard a coughing sound.

"HOLY HELL!" That was the only exclamation that came out of my voice when I saw what was next to me. I couldn't help but try and get away, try and…swim through the air and get away.

It was the dead guy!

"You're the dead maou guy!" I exclaimed, pointing at him and I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

He shrugged, and then smiled warmly, "Yes, I'm Yuuri Shibuya, nice to meet you. It's actually strange…"

I just looked at him, my eyes squinting and my brows drawing together in confusion, "But everyone was all talking about us having the same soul."

"Yes, and since we have the same soul, when you die…I die. I mean, it's only logical."

I glared, stalking up to him with as much ease as I could muster with being suspended in the air. I poked him in the chest, putting my other hand on my hip, "Logical? You call this logical? I just got killed! Tell me something logical about that!"

"Yes, but I'm here to…sort of set the path out for you." He put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "I mean, since you were murdered, and you were a maou, I'm just here…well…I mean…You can…start over?"

"Start over?" I tilted my head, "What are you talking about? Start over?"

He sighed and took me by the elbow, leading me over to the door that I didn't realize that we were close to. We floated over the door, going through the doorway and entering where his body was being held. He was still in the floating mist, and I almost felt him shiver at that, "Weird seeing your own body. I've seen it before. I have to stay close."

I grumbled, realizing that that probably meant that he heard what I had said to him all those times.

I looked over at him, seeing that he was very kind looking. He had a warm smile, and his eyes were the same color as mine. He looked over at me, then sighed and used that stupid sheepish smile, looking like he was trying to gather the right words. He then looked back at his body, and then turned back toward me, "This may seem weird, but…you can put your soul in my body. I'll come back to life, and your body will get it's own soul. But…you'll be the same age. Not a newborn…because I don't have enough power to actually re-birth you. Do you understand?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "yeah, I understand. I understand that you are going to use this as an excuse to come back to life!"

"WHAT?!" Yuuri acted as if the idea of that was totally ludicrous, he was shaking his arms around, his eyes wide and worried, "No, I wouldn't do that to someone! I wouldn't!"

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, and I put a hand to my chin, "starting over does sound nice. I won't have to be with my parents? Because starting over, but having to go through the same things, that isn't very productive."

He got his sad look in his eye, just like everyone else who remembered my past. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm dead, it's not like that really matters anymore."

He laughed a little and shook his head, "No, you won't be with your parents. You'll stay here, in the demon kingdom."

I did a little sarcastic 'yippee' in my mind and looked at him with bored eyes, one eyebrow raised like saying 'really, now?'. He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head again, and then tilting it, "What do you say?"

"Will I remember anything from my past life?" I asked slowly, looking up at him with surprisingly sheepish eyes. His answer would really be the separator on whether I said yes or no.

He smiled warmly, like he was some sort of saint, then shook his head warmly, "No, you won't remember anything."

I nodded, then walked to him and put a arm around his shoulder, "You know what? I like you, and I think I'll take you up on your offer."

He smiled, and then elegantly raised his hand; "See you on the other side."

He snapped his fingers.

* * *

"King Yuuri's awake! King Yuuri's awake!"

Loud. Everyone was too loud. My ears hurt. Why is everyone being so loud?

"What?! Yuuri's awake?!"

There were loud sounds…like the sounds I sometimes hear when people are walking really, really, really fast. Why were they walking that fast? Was this Yuuri really that important? Maybe. Probably.

I yawned, my eyes slowly opening. All I saw was light, and I hate dark. I don't like being in the dark, it's scary, so this was good. But it hurt my eyes. I moved my hands, trying to sit up and get the light off me, and I wiggled, finally being able to see after my eyes got used to the light. I looked around slowly, yawning.

Where was I? I really don't remember coming here…

Where was everyone else? I thought that there were people here? Well, I almost think I remember people being here. But I don't remember. I tried to walk forward, but I realized I was still sitting. I stood slowly, wobbling on unsteady feet, then taking that first step all over again, wobbling and trying to look up.

I walked (wobbled) forward across the cold tile, trying not to trip, and I followed were everyone was crowding. I looked up at one of the bigger people and tried to reach up and tug on their sleeve, but I wasn't in control all that much over my arms. I just stood there, slightly hunched over because of my legs, and staring at every one in front up me. . I looked up at the soldiers, they were on the edges, and they were all covered in brown and armor, "'scuse me?"

I coughed into my hand, that much I could actually force my hand to do.

"HOLY SHIT!!"

Everyone looked. I looked up at him with wide eyes and I couldn't hold back my grief. He just said a bad word, and that bad word was at me. Did I do something to make him mad?

I looked around at them all, and I was sure that someone fell to the ground. I didn't know why, and someone was saying that it was strange that Yuuri came back to life, and then Ruben returned to life along with King Yuuri. I wanted to say that Ruben was _my_ name…but I was still sad that someone was mad at me.

I looked at them all, trying to look around and see someone I knew…then the green uniform caught my eye. And the only thing that came to mind was a name, and I wanted to say that name so badly. I had a feeling that this man would be nice to me, not yell bad words at me. I concentrated on the name…my brows drawing in concentration. He was starting to turn from the yell, and I finally got the courage.

"Gendow! No…Gwendal!"

* * *

**I'm not so good at writing the whole 'we're so shocked we're so shocked' thing, so the next chapter is going to be a couple days in the future. And everyone's going to be starting to get used to Yuuri being back and yadda yadda yadda**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! And for all that you that were confused, Yuuri came back to life. Ruben soul isn't his own anymore, he got a new one. Yuuri is still Yuuri.**

**And, I lied. I'm starting off right at the end of the last chapter. No skipping a few days. And the reason that this update took such a long time is because I kept trying to write it, but it came out horrible.**

**I think I've finally got it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Everything came back and hit me like a punch in the chest. Gwendal. The minute I said his name, it felt as though some horrible thugs were beating up my mind. Everything was shoved back in after having been ripped out. It wasn't painful per say, but what would it feel like to you if it felt like you just went though the mummification process from ancient Egypt. You know? Having them rip your brain through your nostrils?

"OH, HELL NO!" I fumed, shoving forward and pushing my way through the throng of people waiting to see if their dear Yuuri was really alive. I didn't give a second glance at Gwendal, and I made sure to shove Wolfram extra hard, but I made it into the room where the king was being held.

Yuuri, a slight thin stream of mist floating around him still, was sitting up in his casket, looking around confusedly, his brows drawn. I growled and ran up to him, grabbing him roughly by the shirt, "You said I wouldn't remember anything, you lying little prick! You said that If I gave you your soul back, I'd get a new one, and I wouldn't remember anything!"

"I thought you wouldn't!" Yuuri gulped and placed his hands on my arm, only causing me to growl and shake him.

I laughed at him, "Well, next time, and try studying up on the subject before you actually tell someone about it!"

He laughed nervously, holding his hands up in defense. I let go of him roughly, running a hand through my hair and tugging at it. Giving up quickly on my pursuit of calm, I glared at him and pointed, "I swear, if you ever lie to me again about something…" I waved my arms around in thought, "…This vitally important! I will haunt your dreams, I will make your life a living hell, and I won't give you the benefit of death."

I felt like laughing. A maniacal sort of laughter, the kind where the lightning will flash in the background for no reason and there would be horse whinnies afterward. Yeah, that kind of laughter. I'm good at that kind of laughter.

I stormed through them all, after glaring at the king one more time and turning away. No one followed me, seeing as they were all too preoccupied with the king waking. I was no longer king. There was no need for me to be here. They didn't need me here, they…but that didn't exactly mean I needed to go home. I really hoped that he being king again meant that I didn't have the power to change worlds.

I sighed and looked back at the castle. I was just about to leave, and I can't believe I actually found myself pondering if I should. Maybe they'd let me stay? Shit no! I didn't even want to stay there, why would I ask?

Well, seeing as I have absolutely no where else to go…that might cause problems. You know, I might need food once in a while, because I kind of like it.

"Hello, you're Ruben, correct?" I looked over with a glare on my face, my hands on my hips. There was a man there, one that looked somewhat like a girl, but he was way to pretty to be a girl. I laughed at my own joke, making him look at me weird.

I shook my head and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, that's me, what's it to you?"

"Well, Ruben, I have a proposition for you." He smirked at me, his purple glasses glinting in the sun, "I'm Saralegui."

The man to the side of the blonde grunted, casting a quick glance down at his king, "Shall I ready another horse, majesty?"

Saralegui nodded, a smirk making it's way onto his face, "Yes, we no longer have any need to be visiting the demon kingdom. We head home immediately."

* * *

"Beries."

"Berries?"

"Beries."

"Berry?"

"…Beries."

"Bear?"

I watched as the man's eyebrow twitched once again, his long green hair flowing back from his body as he stood there. We were in front of the Small Shimaron castle, Sara (I'm still trying to find a better thing to call him, because Sara sounds too much like a girl, and Saralegui is just a mouth-full!) didn't have a hard time convincing me to go with him to his country. I couldn't stay with Yuri and the others in Blood Pledge Castle. They were likely to kill me knowing that I wasn't of any use anymore.

He was just standing there. Outside Sara's chambers, while the other changed from his riding clothes. Beries.

Seems like I found my new toy.

"Beries." He didn't move, just glanced down at me. I crossed my arms, circling around to look him in the eye, "Oh, you should congratulate me now. I got your name right."

He merely looked back at the double doors, "You have yet to find a name for his majesty, though."

"Oh, right." I smirked, tightening my arms around myself and raising one eyebrow, "Lagui? No, that doesn't sound quite right. How about….Sarui? Nah, that doesn't quite cut it either."

I caught Beries out of the corner of my eye, his lips quirking in what he would deny was a smirk.

"How…I know!" I snapped, turning towards him and tapping my fist in my hand, "Gala! I'll call him Gala, isn't that the coolest!?"

He merely lost his smile now that I was looking at him and returned his stance toward the doors, "If you wish."

I rolled my eyes and turned the same direction he was, "Are all you guard guys such hard-asses? I mean, it's 'prince' this and 'his majesty' that, if I didn't know any better, you'd all seem like a bunch of whipped dogs."

Beries didn't make any comment, and I'm sure he didn't take any of my words to heart, which was really disappointing on my part. Insulting people was the bane of my existence, and if they didn't take anything I said to heart, my life would be pointless really.

The door we were standing before opened slowly and elegantly, and the blonde stood behind it, stepping out in an entirely different wardrobe from before. He still held that mysterious smirk, and his eyes gleamed with something that could often be seen in my own eyes. I knew that there would be something in him that I liked, seeing as he was already nothing like the characters in Blood Pledge Castle. They were all happy and good-hearted, Saralegui held…something different.

I smiled myself, stepping forward and raking my gaze across his new outfit, "Nice going, Gala, very faux pas, tres vogue."

He proceeded to give me a weird look, before passing a glance to Beries, and walking past, "Ruben, if you'd follow me."

He led me to a reception hall of sorts, lined in the most elegant of tapestries, suits of armor, the crest of small shimaron, all elegantly lighted by the wide open windows. With elegant sweeping steps, Saralegui walked, no, more like floated, down to his chair and spun around in what seemed like a beam of light, and sat on his perch. Lifting his leg and resting it on his knee, leaning his elbow on the armrest of his chair, and cupping his face, he smirked, "So, Ruben…"

"Let's cut to the chase, I know you have a reason for me to be here." I walked past Beries, taking only a couple more steps toward the altar-like throne Saralegui was sitting on, "You were in The Demon Kingdom for a reason, right? I mean, you weren't there for me, because you probably didn't even know I existed."

Sara didn't say anything, just observed me with questioning wide eyes.

"You were probably there for King Yuuri right? Well, he's back, and if you want to go get him instead, then be my guest. I don't know why you want me here, it might be for my power, but I don't even know if I have that anymore."

"Oh, you do." Saralegui smirked, his shock from earlier fading quickly. He really knew what he was doing, down to the very core. He didn't more, "And, I'm glad you are already aware of why we need you. No use for unneeded pleasantries."

I just snorted, doing my usual habit of crossing my arms, this time to only turn around and survey the room, "What do you want? My power? I'm sure you have more. I'm no use as blackmail; everyone in the Demon Kingdom hates me. I'm willing to do anything you want, seeing as I have nowhere else to go."

Sara looked as if he was just given his one true wish. No, not just one, every wish he ever asked for.

Staring in shock, I couldn't look away. His face of happiness was one of pure evil, his eyes glowing with something that he couldn't keep hidden away. It was as if the evil his mind held, the true malice of his being was pouring through his eyes…it was beautiful, to say the least.

"I'm very glad to hear you say that." Sara smirked again, standing up quickly, a new found energy sweeping through his veins, "We will start tomorrow. I've already made plans."

I followed him, having to jog to keep up with his quick and excited pace. I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, wrenching him back to look at me, "Hey, I said I'd do all this, but not for free. What is in it for me?"

"Anything you wish for," Sara's eyes held malice, "Riches, fame, recognition … anything."

I doubted it was really any of those things that I wanted, and I seriously didn't think that he could give me the one thing I really desired. I doubted anyone could. But I thought that maybe he could give me something that would make it hurt less, something like the things he mentioned.

I stood there, my hand clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly, "I doubt any of those things are what I want, but they will sure as hell make me feel better."

Sara smiled, "Perfect, we'll begin preparations."

* * *

They wanted me to go undercover.

Their plans were to have me go to Big Shimaron, hair dyed a strange color, colored contacts in, and a style of clothing that I rather wouldn't be in. Standing in front of the castle of Big Shimaron, I wondered what the king might be like. What would he be like if Sara wanted to over take him so badly? It didn't really matter, did it?

I was about to cross my arms when I caught myself. I really had to stop myself from doing that…what a bad habit.

"Sir, please halt." A guard stood in front of me, his hand on the hilt of his sword, a glare growing its way onto his face, "You are not allowed to pass here."

Scrunching up my face to contort it into my wish, I innocently looked up at the man, brows drawn, hands playing with the hem of my shirt, "I…my name is Leorio Pokkachello, I…I had an appointment with King Lanzhil…I was going to talk about…"

The guard grew weary of my voice and innocence, obviously, as he was starting to clench his teeth and wring his hands on the handle of his sword. He nodded, interrupting me before I could remember exactly what it was Gala told me to use as an excuse, "Yeah, I remember the commander telling me about you. Go ahead, and an escort will be waiting for you buy the stairs. Hurry up with it, too, the King doesn't like strangers in his palace."

I bowed deeply, making a face when I was sure he wasn't looking. What a prick, I'd be sure to have him be the first kicked out of this country when Gala took it over.

Jogging forward, I tried to ignore the gaudy pillars and decorations leading to the front doors. I didn't like the way this guy decorated. Glancing forward, I caught sight of the man that was supposed to lead me, and I saw that he was yet another guard, but this time he was slightly kinder looking.  
"Hello." I grimaced. He was so nice. Would they recruit anyone as guards here? First there was the bastard man who didn't listen to a thing I was saying, and then there was this guy who looked as if he was about to top the float in the gay-parade. Was it something in the water here? If so, I wasn't going to be drinking anything. Screw going thirsty.

Before I could really take a look around (another bad habit of mine), we were standing in front of a large pair of elegantly carved doors. My arms were also crossed, which I immediately corrected. The man smiled at me, a sad and warning smile, before pushing open the doors with force and correcting his loose stance.

"King Lanzhil, I am here with Leorio Pokkachello, your meeting for three o' clock."

I walked into the room before the man, watching as he gave me an incredulous look. I smirked, fighting down my arms.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Yuuri sat nervously at the head of the table, watching as the chairs lining the sides shifted as the occupants of them did so. He was also nervous, but he was more worried. No one deserved to have all this scorn put on him…

"You know we have to find him." Yozak sighed, his brows creasing in agitation, "if someone found out about his power, who knows what they could use it for."

Yuuri couldn't control the surge of agreement in his chest, but the tone that Yozak was using…it wasn't one of worry. It was one of annoyance, and that's what scared the Demon King.

Yuuri sighed, bringing his hand up to rub at his hair furiously, "I know we need to find him, but we have nowhere to start. I mean, he just disappeared so suddenly…"

Ruben didn't deserve this. Yuuri was ashamed to say that he knew what was going on in Ruben's head. Well, not _in his head _per se, but he knew. The soul in his body right then used to be in Ruben's body, and when it transferred from body to body, it had taken a few of Ruben's feelings and emotions and memories with it.

Only a few, but enough for Yuuri to understand a bit, and not to mention all those times Ruben came into his room and talked to him when he didn't think anyone was listening. Yuuri's face erupted in a blush.

"I think the best plan of action is to stay stationary for now." Gwendal spoke up, his voice cutting, but not as harsh as usual, "It would be pointless to search everywhere now; it would only use up time and man power. We will wait until we hear something, be it from allied countries or from human territories. Ruben still has his powers, and we need to classify him as dangerous."

"I agree with Gwendal." Wolfram growled, scooting his chair a little bit closer to Yuuri's, an action in which he had been doing periodically through the meeting. His face was determined, but whenever his gaze turned to the Demon King, it would lose it's malice and gain a soft edge, "We should wait. He can probably take care of himself. He didn't even die when I killed him."

Everyone turned somber, downcast eyes and memories relaying in their minds. Ruben was a horrible, mean, crude person; there was no doubt about that. He said the wrong things, did what he wanted, blew things up, burned things, didn't take anyone's feelings into consideration, kicked people out, swore, and there was never a true smile on his face throughout the entire duration of his stay…spare the final goodbye to Wolfram. It was hard for people to like him, because of his ways, and no matter what, you could always find a way to hate him, no matter the circumstance.

They had seen his past, but yet they still disliked him. That's what had made the edge of melancholy enter their minds. They had seen his horrible past and the consequences of those times, yet they still couldn't bring themselves to feel bad for him. They still, in their hearts, hated him with all their beings.

"Well, let's wait for something to happen." Conrad broke the somber mood, standing and gesturing toward Yuuri, "I believe it's time for lunch, and then you can continue your studies with Lord Christ, Heika"

Yuuri studies his hands for a moment, clenching them so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He sighed, looking up at his godfather with eyes that held everything. Conrad could barely look at them.

"Yes, Conrad."

Conrad found it particularly unnerving that Yuuri didn't correct for the fact that he called him Heika.

* * *

King Lanzhil glowered down at me, his eyes raking over my body. I felt and uncontrollable shiver run down my back, and I glared.

Everything about this man I didn't like. His hair, his eyes, his outfit, everything about him ticked me off to the very core. I especially didn't like the way he was looking at me.

He continued to sit at his throne, his chin leaning languidly in his hand, "So, what do I owe the pleasure, Leorio Pokkachello?"

I waited until I heard the door close behind me, then I walked forward, my kind demeanor fading. A glare grew on my face as I walked toward him, my lips quirking into something that could only be known as a smirk. Not bother to stop myself, I crossed my arms and leaned on one hip.

All the while the smug look on his face faded.

"I'll tell you why I'm here." With a flick of my wrist, my hair gained it's silky black color, and my eyes changed back to the color I loved, "I'm here as… a representative, you could say."

His eyes widened, mouth gaping, "The…The…m-maou!"

I sighed and turned, walking down past him for effect, rubbing at my temple with a hand, "No, not anymore." I looked at him with a devious grin, "I'm not the maou. The maou wouldn't be here. See…I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, the maou wouldn't do that, right?"

He continued to gape, his hands gripping at his arm rests. I could tell he was about to call for the guards.

I quickly turned toward him, my feet moving quickly, shuffling against the carpet. I laughed, grabbing his gaudy and expensive scarf, jerking his body towards mine. I let a little of my power sift through my fingers, shocking his neck and making him jump. He gulped against my knuckles.

"Don't do that." I smiled evilly, truly feeling good for once, which was frightening even to me, "Don't call the guards. You know what I'll do. I can control actions, memories, emotions, thoughts, opinions…I can change how your entire people view you." Well, at least I think I could, "Now, I'm here on behalf of someone…who doesn't need to be named. Let's call him Gala. He wants this little land you have here."

Lanzhil didn't move.

"I'm here to tell you that you have until the end of the month. I will return, and you will have a contract written up that you are turning your entire country over to my confidant." I let go of him, shoving him back into the chair, "Or, you will suffer the most painful of humiliation possible, you will be strewn about the streets, everyone tearing at your very angles."

I smirked, and with another flick of my wrist, my hair and eyes had changed back, and I was making my way through the double doors.

* * *

**I don't quite think this is all that good. Wow, has it really been 2 years since I've updated this story? I can't believe that. I checked the last updation date, and that's what it said…but anyway, I hope you guys like the new chapter. I hope you don't think it sucks.**

**And, I hope you also like the addition of Saralegui. I think that might've been rushed, but I needed Ruben to go somewhere after he left Blood Pledge. XD**

**AND: Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story, and those who continue to review. You've been the inspiration I needed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, seeing as the last update took two years, I can't really say when this is. Is the zombie outbreak happening yet? Is the apocalypse upon us? Is it actually quite a quick update, and this is days after I posted the last chapter?**

**OH, and guess what? I'm answering some long-awaited questions in this chapter! Well…at least, I hope some of you have been asking them. XD**

**Well, either way, I just hope you like it.**

**Oh and {**_**italics equal flashback}**_

**

* * *

  
**

Sara was nearly quivering in his boots, he was so happy. His face radiated with the joy that I had caused, and it almost made me happy. He truly was evil and beautiful; all rolled into one, and it was such a nice sight. I wonder…I wonder what made him this way. Was his situation the same as mine, his past causing conflicts with the present, or did he truly like being in this mind set of evil and wrath.

A smile made its way onto my face.

"Very well done, Ruben, it was a very wise decision to take you in." Sara folded his hands, his smirk growing, "by the end of the month, Big Shimaron will be mine." He was glowing, almost, "I'm glad I have your power."

I shrugged, looking away and shaking my hands out, placing them on my hips, "What a creeper, though, right? He looked at me as if I was a piece of meat." I shuddered, "I mean, I am pretty gorgeous, but that doesn't mean I want some mid-forties spoilt fart hitting on me."

If it were possible, Sara's face twitched, and he lost some of his smile, "He…what?"

I shook my head, smirking and turning around, snapping my fingers and watching in fascination as my hair changed to blonde and my eyes blue. It must've looked weird, but I loved it. I looked back at Sara, "I'm going around town for a minute."

* * *

"_King Yuuri, it's time to begin your studies." _

_Yuuri sighed at the sound of his teacher and friend, Gunter, the voice of reason and the voice of torture. The man could talk on for hours about the Great Demon Kingdom and not even lose any breath. Yuuri knew that every time he heard the other's voice, it would probably be either because he was squealing and running at Yuuri for another hug, or because he was coming to scold Yuuri for running away from his studies. _

_Yuuri nodded and stood up, finding no real reason to deny the man. It wasn't up to him to decide whether he wanted to learn about the tenth maou who inadvertently became sick and grew large welts over his body, before sprouting feathers. It wasn't up to him to decide whether he wanted to learn about the fifteenth maou, who started out as just a local farm boy, but then realized that the blowing up watermelons were not vandals playing pranks, but bursts of his own restrained maryoku. _

_But right as he were about to follow his teacher, back to that room that had become more of a torture chamber for him, something caught Yuuri's eye. Stopping in his tracks, Gunter still walking ahead of him, oblivious, Yuuri glanced down the long and seemingly abandoned hallway. Something… Yuuri squinted. Yes, something was definitely down there. _

_And when it called out to him, it's voice muddled and scratchy, Yuuri knew that something was in the long hallway. _

_Something that needed his help. _

_

* * *

  
_

Why does everything in the human world suck so badly? I've been around this useless human village for about six hours, and I've been in five restaurants, two hot springs, seven shopping halls, and talked to eleven people. The restaurants were bad, the food had no taste, and when it did, it was so spicy I couldn't see out of my left eye for thirty minutes. The hot springs left much to be desired, one being uncomfortably cold, and the other uncomfortably hot. The shopping halls sold many a useless crap, most of which they tried to shove into my face in order to make me buy it, and heaven knows that only worked a couple times. And the people? Don't get me started on the people. They were nice and cheery and talking about how the demon kingdom and human land alliance was a breath of relief, and some were crude and mean, talking about how the maou was an idiot and humans and demons couldn't get along with one another.

This place was a complete waste of time. Sitting myself down at a table at a restaurant I had yet to be in, shoving my hands into my pockets, and leaning back against the chair, I let the breath out of my lungs in a long and tired sigh. How was this town even thriving? Wasn't this supposed to be the imperial city? The town that was just outside of the castle, the biggest and richest town in the country? Yeah, truth be told, I probably hadn't even been through a fourth of the town, but that didn't mean that any of the other parts weren't as stupid as this.

"Hello, sir, what can I get for you today?" A nice looking woman in traditional server garb walked up to me, her smile and wide eyes annoying me to the core. I've had enough of the fake charm in this place, when deep down everyone wanted something. Mostly that thing was money.

I glared up at her, and even through the blue haze of the contacts I'm sure it looked menacing, "Get me the best thing you have here. Not the second best, not something you already have prepared and want to serve quickly, the best. I don't care how much it costs. I've been to too many restaurants today that were so horrible I didn't even finish, and I'd really like to fill my stomach. Give me something that meets those requirements and I'll pay you any price you ask for."

She barely had time to comprehend my sentence before shuffling off, muttering something under her breath. I smiled to myself, picking at the wooden table set before me, wondering if Sara would let me tear all these places down. I could get the best chefs and onsen managers in this side of the country, and move them right here, and make them run stuff. That way the food wouldn't suck and the water wouldn't be too cold.

I tapped my fingers against the table.

* * *

_Yuuri made his way down the long corridor, eyes searching left and right for the thing that could have called out. The dark walls and ceiling made it hard for Yuuri to see anything, and the lights rimming the floors did nothing for it, seeing as they were abnormally low. _

"_Hello?" Yuuri called out lightly, the sound of his voice resounding through the hall. He could hear the wet and low sounds of breathing close by, but nothing answered his calls. _

_Squinting in the dark of the hallway, Yuuri heard nearly nothing other than the wet breathing. He tried to follow that, but it seemed that it was all around; stuck to the walls…Yuuri shuddered, suddenly growing cold. _

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _

"_Hello?" Yuuri turned back from where he came, seeing that the light of the other hallway seemed so far away. Yuuri couldn't remember crossing that much space in such a little time. He shivered again. _

_Feeling a presence behind him, Yuuri fought the urge to turn around. A hand was at his back, the cold clammy hand flexed, the long and sharp nails digging into the back of Yuuri's shirt. _

_A voice ghosted over Yuuri's shoulder, "Well, hello, Demon King." _

_

* * *

  
_

Turns out the night life of this human world was just about as exciting as when the sun was up. Sure, there were a couple red-light districts, but nothing of that nature had ever interested me. There were vandals, the usual kids going around and causing trouble, but other than that and the occasional stumbling drunk, it was calm, quiet, and serene. The stars shone out in the sky, and the brisk air brushed against my skin and hair.

I found myself liking the night of Little Shimaron better than that of the day. The absence of all the simply minded people really helped with my mood, but the anger was still with me. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to go back to the castle yet, but I knew that I should. No use walking around in the dark…people tended to get lost in their thoughts when they did that.

Stopping for a moment, I shook my head, rubbing at it. Since when did I get … dizzy?

* * *

_Yuuri was late. Yuuri was late, and Conrad was worried. The usually very punctual Demon King was nowhere to be seen, but somewhere in Conrad's heart, he hoped that the boy would be rounding the corner any minute now, a playful excuse on his lips and laughter in his heart. The boy always had a way of getting off the hook, and Conrad felt no guilt in letting the boy have his way. As long as there was a smile on his face, Conrad felt as though everything would be alright. Everything would be alright. _

_But Yuuri wasn't turning that corner, and Conrad knew something had happened. The boy, even with any excuse he might make, would never abandon one of their appointed catch games, and Yuuri had even explained in great detail to him once about the very subject. The very fact that the boy was thirty minutes late made Conrad's heart go cold. _

"_Yuuri…" Whispering to himself, Conrad set off at a brisk pace towards the king's quarters. The boy would be heading from there, seeing as he always took a bath first thing in the morning, got dressed, then met Conrad. It was sort of a ritual between the two, and Yuuri had to be somewhere between his rooms and the courtyard. _

_His heart sped up as he heard a far-off scream, and his legs pumped against the ground. _

_That was Yuuri's voice. _

_

* * *

  
_

Sara's face was glowing with happiness when I stepped through the large double doors into his large observation hall. He wore his usual purple shaded glasses, his usual oddly styled clothing, and, as usual, Beries was perched not far from his side. I had grown used to the image of the two, both knowing far more than I did, and they probably knew it. They had called me down for reason today, and I didn't exactly know what that reason was. It most likely had something to do with Big Shimaron, and most likely with what I was planning on doing when the month waiting time had concluded. I silently wished to myself that more than a month had been presented to King Lanzhil, so that I would not have to see him for a longer period of time. That man made my skin crawl.

"Ruben." Sara's strong and confident voice strung out, breaking me from my thoughts. His voice had become hazy, but that was probably my ears tricking me, yet again. My world had been surrounded by haze, as of yet, and everything from my eyesight to my hearing had been covered with a haze that was continuously growing thicker and thicker.

I rubbed at my eyes, a deep scowl making its way across my face, "What now? Do you need me to do something else, oh great leader?"

"Don't get cocky with me." He lost his playful gleam to his eyes, and now they were hard and cold. I was used to it, and it even made me laugh all the more. I've become so used to the hateful glare from people, it fuels me. He tapped his fingers against the arm rest of his chair, "you are to see Lanzhil in a week. What are you planning on doing?"

"Thinking isn't part of the job description." I smirked and placed my hands on my hips, trying to forgo my growing head ache, "You tell me what to do, and I will to the best of my power. You're the one who has to do the hard part."

He didn't miss a beat, raising his hands and lasing them in front of him, "You will take the country. I doubt he will turn down your offer. He will try and resist you; he'll probably have half his army waiting. You take them down. You take them down and do everything within your power to get that written agreement of his overturning of his country to me. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I was about to turn around, to go back in my room and try and find something in the medicine cabinet that would make my soon-to-be migraine, but something was nagging me…nagging the front of my mind, more than the headache.

Walking forward, I sighed and flipped around, setting myself on the absurdly comfortable carpet covering the steps leading to Sara's chair. I could tell that they were both looking at me with confused gazes, but I didn't care. Leaning back on another one of the steps, I sighed while glancing back at him, "Why do you want Big Shimaron so badly?"

* * *

_The cold body he brought up to hold against his own made his heart grow to ice. _

"_He shall never breathe another breath!" The man's teeth were yellowing, his hair was long and over his shoulders, and he was obviously from a far away country. The dagger he held in his hand was dripping blood, the same blood that was staining Conrad's hands as he tried to quell the bleeding. _

"_He shall die the same miserable way my people did!" The man laughed horribly, and his hands slipped to drop the dagger, the clattering sound making Conrad wince. The guardian, the godfather of the king, he passed the body of the fallen king over to anyone who would take him, turning to look at the man. _

_He was no longer Conrad, because Conrad would have shown a bit of restraint when dealing with the man. His eyes were cold, and his teeth were bore in anger and agony. All he could see was red…and this man was going to die. The only thought in his mind._

_This man was going to die._

_

* * *

  
_

He did not answer my question for quite a while, actually. Right as he had begun to do so, he had a knock at his door, announcing that he had a meeting with the lord of the following country. Sara had left, and I had stayed in his hall, waiting for the man to come back. He better have one hell of a good answer when he did return.

"I want Big Shimaron simply because I want to expand my country, that's all." Sara walked in with that usual air about him, high and mighty, Beries following as always. I smirked, leaning forward and pressing my chin into my palm. He never did cease to amaze me, what with his strutting in here with his head held high, despite the fact that he probably just got some very troubling news. I don't know what about, but Beries had that particular tick to his brow that told me he didn't like what he'd just been told.

I rubbed at my eyes, the dark sky behind me and the low lighting in the room making my sight even worse. My headache had grown since he'd left, but it wasn't quite that bad. I smirked, "really? That's all? Are you sure you don't want to just, you know, show off your power?"

"If that is simply all I wanted to do, wouldn't I have gone to Big Shimaron myself?" Sara walked past me, raising an elegant hand and rubbing his brow carefully, as if he had a headache of his own. He sat down with much less grace then before, and rested his face in his hands.

I looked back up at Beries instead, "So, Berry, you in a bad mood, too?"

"Bad mood?" Beries quirked an eyebrow, his face remaining stoic and poised. That's part of why he annoyed me. He always looked calm, nothing could bother him.

Why was it that I always had to have someone I really didn't like? Well, I didn't like anyone, but…

I laughed, nodding, "yeah, you always look like you have a stick up your ass, or something. Calm down, man, I know you're a body guard, but that doesn't mean you have to be a hard ass."

I heard Sara chuckle a little, but he stopped immediately. It was almost like he was holding himself back, holding himself back from something. I smirked. Turning toward him, I tilted my head to the side, "Sara, what are you planning on doing once I have secured Big Shimaron for you?"

"I believe you are asking too many questions." Sara turned to look at me, a fake smile marring his pretty face. I found it quite hideous. He leaned on one hand, composing himself though he'd just looked on the edge of a breakdown, "What has made you so curious?"

"Nothing in particular." I stood up carefully, making sure to take my time as to not make myself dizzy. That would not be good, especially in front of my employer, "Curiosity killed the cat, as they say, so I shall stop asking."

I walked to the door, hands jammed into my pockets. As much as I wanted to continue asking away, my headache was growing, and I knew to take that as a sign to go to bed. After all, I did need to see a very important business benefactor in a couple days. I put my hand on the cold metal of the doorknob, making sure to glance backwards over my shoulder.

Sara was glancing quizzically at me, a small smirk on his face.

Laughing at myself, "Remember, Sara…satisfaction brought him back."

I closed the door behind me, not needing to see the confused look on his face.

* * *

"_What do you mean, we can't wake him!?" Lord Bielefelt was not happy, an ugly color of anger flushing his cheeks, his hair nearly standing on end as he yelled at the woman with the wine-colored hair, "It happened with me, why can't it happen with him?"_

_Anissina didn't speak, she merely kept her arms crossed, glancing down at the still form of their king suspended in the mist, "I know it happened with you, but at that time, it was your heart. King Yuuri was able to get your heart back. This time…"_

_Everyone waited beside her as she thought over her words. Nearly the entire castle now had heard the news of their leader, and nearly all of them were surrounding the one room that held him. Gwendal had to raise his voice in order to get the fair few that would leave to get to their posts, saying that there still was a castle to protect. He stood beside her as well, his face holding more stress than usual, brows drawn in concerned concentration. _

_The teacher was in the back, his usually life-full face stoic and concentrated. Gunter was not happy, and he didn't particularly like having to be the one holding Lord Weller back from killing the fiend that had done this to their King. The man was rotting in a cell for all he cared, but he wished that he could have just let his former student rip that man limb from limb. _

"_This time…this is his soul entirely." Anissina couldn't find the words, all she could do was think it over, the amount of concentration she put into the mere sentence causing a migraine, "His body is still intact, but his soul has fled. I can't…" She growled, raising an angry and frustrated hand to rub at her forehead, "I can't figure it out! I just can't! He's still living, but, his soul is just gone!"_

_Conrad winced, glancing down at the pale form of his godson. His cheeks still held that unearthly shine, but his usual glowing eyes were covered. The thought of them never opening again sent a ice cold dagger into his heart. _

"_Well, what are we going to do?" Wolfram already had tears running down his cheeks, not caring if anyone saw them, "We can't just leave him here! What are we going to do!?"_

"_His soul is already waiting for another body." Everyone jumped as the Wiseman spoke, his eyes covered by his thick frames, arms crossed, "There is nothing we can do. His soul is gone, and awaiting a new body. We shall have to wait."_

"_Wait!?" Wolfram screamed, about to yell yet another set of profanities, when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder. Glancing over it, he saw his mother. She had tears of her own, but from the hand and the words, he knew that there was no amount of yelling that he could do to bring his fiancé back._

_Anissina dipped her head, "We have more than enough power to hold his body for thirty plus years."_

_No one liked the sound of that, no matter how comforting it was supposed to sound. No one spoke, it was almost as if no one was breathing. _

"_I guess…" It was the first time Conrad spoke, "I guess we shall wait."_

_Dread entered their hearts. How long would they have to wait? How long would they have to wait until their king was back to them, smiling and glowing?_

_Their questions were answered fifteen years later in the form of a very unlikely king._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hello! I hope that some of your questions were answered. **** I'm going to try and get to updating a bit quicker…but hey, this update was one hell of a lot quicker than the last one! **


End file.
